Belly
by Amongthegreats
Summary: Soul didn't want to say anything about it, but sometimes some things go without saying.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I promised more fics this week, so here is a short one done at almost one AM. Sort of mama Maka and daddy Soul. Enjoy! **

* * *

He didn't want to say anything about it.

Soul feared if he did, he would get chopped into oblivion. It didn't make sense to him though. Maka had been training well these past few weeks, and eating better than usual. She had a nice glow starting to form about her. His wife was truly stunning.

And acting truly strange ...

She had gotten sick a few times recently, but when he rushed to her side, asking her if she was alright, she dismissed it. Then when he was starting to get things going with her in the bedroom, he moved into massage her breast and nearly got a concussion from the chop he earned. When he looked at Maka bewildered, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and she nearly started to cry which totally wrecked the mood. He'd been afraid to try anything since.

So for the next few weeks, he leaves her be, and tries not to get frustrated when she refuses to lay on her stomach so he can give her a massage even though she just complained about her back killing her. Or when she almost burns the house down after running away from the food she was cooking, because she says the smell was making her stomach turn.

Then she started sneaking into his shirts more and more. She bought a load of loose cut tops, and didn't bother with her belt anymore. When Soul asked about the new wardrobe change she claimed that she was just too tried with work and stuff to care anymore. One night when she's fast asleep and he comes home from his meeting late, he goes straight to the bed and drapes his arm over her though, he finds out why. Or at least he think he's found out why.

Her belly is bigger. He's almost completely positive her belly is bigger. Not too much bigger, but it is definitely bigger.

His stomach drops, and his mouth goes dry as he puts two and two together. Maybe he's wrong though? He doesn't think he is, but could he be?

She finally tells him the news about their newest edition as she brews him some coffee the next morning, the same stunned look plastered on his face. She explains how she was waiting until she was sure it just wasn't her period acting up because of the pill or that she convinced herself into the side effects, but he doesn't hear all that. He just smirks, and wraps his arms around her waist before kissing her little bump.

He's going to be a dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I kept getting requests for a second chapter so ... Here it is! May be a third if I get enough reviews/requests idk yet. Enjoy! **

* * *

They debate about it back and forth.

It's not the first time they don't agree on something. Their whole partnership has had these moments. In battle sometimes they won't agree on the right technique which rarely happens much anymore, but when they were younger and still working on it, it wasn't unexpected.

When they were picking out the rooms in their small apartment, Maka wanted the one away from the street, with a view towards the school instead, yet Soul also wanted that one. Not for any particular reason, just that he felt better about that room. They bickered over that but it proved to not really matter so much in the end.

While they were figuring out whose night it would be to do whose thing, Soul argued that he didn't want to cook on weekend nights, but neither did Maka. They compromised on that one and cooked together on Sundays and Saturdays, but that would sometimes lead to debates about who did what, or who burned what in some cases.

Then there were the dishes which neither liked doing, but it had to be done. They also got in fights about other things, but none had been this serious.

Soul wanted to know the sex of the baby.

Maka however, wanted to keep it a surprise.

Out of all the things they had to be at odds about, it just had to about be the most important thing in their lives. Soul asks Black*Star what he thinks, and the guy just shrugs, said he found out his kid's sex and that it didn't wreck anything for him and Tsubaki. Maka however is convinced that it'll somehow be more special for both of them to wait on finding out, and that Soul shouldn't know unless she knows because what if he slips and tells her on accident?

Soul thinks that she's just being too over dramatic about it. He's already excited enough as it is, waiting a few more months until the kid is born to find out if it his son or his daughter would just kill him. Maka's stubborn as a mule though, and she puts her foot down when it comes to it. They're waiting to find out. End of debate.

That foundation is not as solid as Soul thinks it is though.

She's sitting down at the kitchen table, head in her hands because the headache she worked up teaching today just won't go away, and the scent of the food Soul is cooking is too good to pass up. A weird mixture of emotions, she knows, but lately she couldn't give too many cares.

Soul sits her plate in front of her, and she smiles up to him, thanking him as she takes a bite of the meal. He sits down, and they start talking in between bites, but Maka stops abruptly, and a small part of Soul starts to panic. She takes a hand to her stomach, and he stands up getting ready to go to the phone because it is way too early for Maka to be having any of these pains, but then she takes his hand instead and puts it to her stomach where hers used to be. He can feel something, a little nudge, and a huge grin spreads across his face immediately as his wife smiles at him. Soul realizes there's tears in his eyes, and he doesn't want to cry or anything, but he does let out a small sniff as the nudge moves.

"I can't believe she's moving," Maka mutters more to herself than Soul.

Soul's eyes widen, and Maka's smile drops as he processes what she just said.

"She?"

"Aw shit, I'm so sorry Soul I didn't mean to tell you, it just slipped, and I wanted it to be really special for you I really did and-"

"Maka?"

She looks up at him, expecting to be called out for her finding out about the sex no matter the fact that she didn't think they should have, but he just smiles even brighter.

"You should've told me earlier goof," He says before he kisses her forehead, and she smiles again.

"So what should we name her," She asks, and Soul chuckles.

That leads to another debate unsurprisingly.


End file.
